


Hot Damn

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cold Medicine, M/M, Sick rich, Sickfic, loopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: In hindsight...giving Rich night time medicine wasn't the best idea





	Hot Damn

“You know Rich, I love you, but I don’t really like having to get a call from Jeremy to come pick you up from work because you’re too sick to be here.” 

Jake was currently staring down at his boyfriend, who had his flushed face against the break room table. He looked up at him lazily, his eyes gliding around as though he wasn’t focusing on a single word Jake had said. 

“’S all good Jakey baby. Jer already shoved medicine in me,” he gave a lopsided smile, his cheek pushed against the table, “Now all that’s left is for my best bro to take me away” 

Jake sighed, pressing a hand to Rich’s forehead, frowning at the warm sweaty feeling, “Well your fever isn’t terrible, I guess.” Jake wasn’t exactly good at this whole taking care of others thing. 

Honestly he blamed his parents for that, whenever he was sick they were always doing they’re own…not so legal thing. The house was usually empty, no one ever really taught him how to handle being sick. He just downed medicine and slept through it. The only thing being alone taught him was how to cook and that was only because he got sick of microwave pizzas. 

Rich was starting to doze off, the red stripe in his hair hung over his eye. He shook the boys shoulder, frowning at the slight shiver under the hoodie he was wearing. Rich huffed when Jake said “C'mon man, I can’t carry you, we gotta go home.” 

Jake wasn’t wrong about the carrying part, it wasn’t that he wasn’t strong, it was that his legs still sucked entire eggs by the dozen. He still had the wheel chair tucked away in the corner of his motel room, for particularly bad days. Rich sat up slowly, the sound of sweat unsticking from the table sounded just as gross as Rich probably felt. His burn scars stood out from his pale face, the only hidden ones were the ones behind the big red flush spreading across his face. He looked up at Jake with foggy eyes, but he still had his goofy “flirting” smile on his face. 

Jake rolled his eyes “Up and at em, Richy” 

With a hand on Rich’s arm he helped the boy to his feet, who instantly stumbled and hugged Jake’s arm close. The two started making the tread to Jake’s car. 

Rich sighed loudly, his cheek against Jake’s skin, since his red sleeves were rolled up. “You’re the fuckin’ best” 

“And you’re…sweaty.” 

“It’s cause you’re so hot” 

Jake had to stop walking at that, his head snapped towards Rich, “W-what?!”

“What? I can’t call my boyfriend hot?”

“No- well- I mean, sure but, so suddenly?” 

“Well it’s your fault for being so hot. How did I even get you? The hell…” 

Jake stared into Rich’s eyes, the eyes that were sliding up and down Jake’s body, taking in every detail. Jake felt his shoulders unwilling clench as he tried to keep himself from blushing. He knew it didn’t work when Rich gave out an adorable laugh. 

“Jeez dude what did Jeremy give you?” 

“I don’t know but it did not taste like cherries.” 

Jake ran a hand down his face to calm himself, he opened up the car door and helped the shorter of the two situate himself into a comfortable enough position. Jake then took a quick round to the drivers side and sat down. He sighed again, he was doing that a lot today, at the sight of Rich leaning against the door looking like death. He was shivering and sweating all at the same time, he looked like he had a major headache too. 

Jake turned the keys and the rumble of his car rose to live, he glanced over at Rich, “You want the AC?” 

Rich gave a nod. 

Jake wordlessly turned on the cold air, and started the drive home. His fingers kept nervously tapping against the wheel. He wasn’t even sure why he was so anxious. It could because he didn’t know how to really help Rich, or because Rich was giving him those googly eyes, or maybe because Rich was leaving a damn sweat stain on his car window. 

“Yeah, really needed that AC to help with your good looks” 

Jake felt another flush, “Really, Rich? That was cheesy even for you.” 

“Gooood, Jakey, I still remember the first time I felt those muscles of yours.” Rich lifted up a hand, giving him an ok sign, “so good.” 

“No offense dude, but I don’t think you even understand what you’re saying right now.” 

Rich shot up both hands, waving them around in an exaggerated way, “Uhm? Of course I do! You’re literally the hottest guy in school Jake!”

“Ok ok I get it!” Jake wished he could crawl away, but damn he loved this dork. 

Rich huffed and slumped back down, “Damn straight, you better know where you stand.” 

Jake laughed, “well you know, you’re pretty hot too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, especially right now.” He joked, sparing him a glance before the light turned green. 

As Jake continued to drive he found himself lost in semi-concentrated thought. He focused on all the cars around, while at the same time making a mental plan for how to help the drugged up Rich once they got to his motel. Honestly he might have to google it. In the back of his mind he could hear more cheesy flirts from Rich, each one sounding more tired than the rest. He honestly started going on a whole spiel about why he loved Jake so much and everything he found attractive about him- which was everything. Over time they grew silent, but Jake was so concerned with keeping his nerves down that he didn’t even notice. Not until some did swerved into his lane and cut him off sharply. 

He slammed his break, and beeped the horn, he yelled “What the fuck!” As the car jerked from the sudden stop. 

“Honestly some people just really suck at driving, did you see that bullshit, Rich?! …Rich?” 

He tilted his head only to find the boy with his eyes shut, dark circles lining the bottom of his eyelids. His mouth was parted into a small “o”, probably close to drooling. 

Jake had completely frozen up at the moment, Jesus Christ, how did Rich manage to make him lose all cool and just- freeze up? He looked adorable, so adorable that he honestly could forgive him for all the sweat on his window. A little voice in the back of his head told him: take a picture, it’ll last longer, but that idea was cut short by the loud beeping behind him. 

Oh right, driving. Now who really sucked at driving? He mumbled a sorry to no one in particular, then continued the drive home, just five minutes left. He couldn’t help but spare a few glances for every one of those five minutes. 

He finally parked into the parking lot of the motel, the familiar blue building looked down at him as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face his passenger. Rich was still asleep, knocked out even. One has to wonder is Jeremy have him night time medicine, Rich really didn’t seem like he’d be waking up any time soon. He always sees rich so animated, either laughing his ass off or being emotional. But right now? Right now Rich was the calmest he’d ever seen him, and honestly it was adorable. Jake couldn’t take his eyes off him, he felt like he really scored a bae, because he did. He gave Rich a quick kiss on the cheek, unbuckling his seatbelt carefully. Would it be creepy to take a photo? I mean…it is his boyfriend…and if Rich doesn’t like it he can delete it right away. 

He took out his phone, smiling at the way Rich suddenly took a deep breath and let it out. Once the picture was taken he put it in his back pocket, and started wondering how to get Rich upstairs. He could either wake Rich up or risk it and carry him. He moved to shake him but when he saw that relaxed face he just couldn’t. He knew Rich felt like shit, and he needed rest anyway. 

Jake sighed and got out his car, then lifted Rich into his arms, it was just for a short while, he could handle the strain. He looked down at the warm face that snuggled into his shoulder, and couldn’t hold back a smile. He made his way inside.

“The things I do for you.”


End file.
